


Becoming

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Drabble, Implied Violence, Pre-Canon, after the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: He wakes to nothing but pain





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #271: Confusion, at [Fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome

The first thing he notices is the pain.  
Excruciating, unbearable.

The second is the voices, far away and impossible to decipher. They don’t seem familiar and when the darkness pulls at him once again he can’t fight it.

Third is the smell. Disinfectant and sickness. He thinks it should overwhelm him, should have him gagging and heaving for air but it’s only mildly disorienting.

The fourth time he wakes there’s a woman standing in front of him, a sneer on her beautiful face and the stench of death billowing around her. There’s something familiar about her that he can’t place and he clings to her with a desperation he never thought himself capable of.

She’s a constant buzz at the back of his mind, a pebble in his shoe he can’t ever get rid of.   
His mind's at war with itself, the remnants of his past self despite being dazed and confused still trying to remind him but slowly, like the fog covering the ground in the early morning, she drowns out the voice replaces it with her own.

When he finally moves it’s with intent, no hesitation or restraint, what he once was lost in a fire hollowing him out only to be reborn in a sea of blood of those he once called kin.


End file.
